Conventionally, band-shaped connected screws 1 as shown by FIG. 8 have been known. According to the band-shaped connected screws 1, shaft portions 3 of a plurality of screws 2 are welded to a resin strip sheet 4 by a resin band 5 to thereby connect the screws 2. The screw 2 includes a straight portion 3a which is not formed with a screw thread below a head portion 2a, and a screw portion 3b which is formed with a screw thread 6. The straight portion 3a is fixed by the band 5.
In such a band-shaped connected screws 1, since the straight portion 3a of the shaft portion 3 is fixed by the band 5, there poses a problem that the screw 2 is shifted in an up and down direction relative to the sheet 4.
Further, when the screw 2 of the band-shaped connected screws 1 is driven by a screw striker (not illustrated), the band 5 is cut while the head portion 2 of the screw 2 is riding over, and the screw 2 is detached from the sheet 4. However, a large load needs to apply to the screw 2 in cutting the band 5. Therefore, the load pressed by a piston needs to increase significantly by increasing a cylinder diameter of the screw striker and therefore, a reaction of the striker is increased and the operation of striking the screw becomes laborious.
Further, as shown by FIG. 9, there is proposed band-shaped connected screws 8 in which the screw 7 formed with the screw thread 6 at the straight portion 3a of the shaft portion 3.
Although the screw thread 6 is formed in the band-shaped connected screws 8, there is a possibility that the screw 7 is shifted in the up and down direction relative to the sheet 4. Further, the large load needs to apply to the screw 2 in cutting the band 5 even in the band-shaped connected screws 8. Further, when the screw 7 is screwed to members A, B by the screw striker as shown by FIG. 10, female screws Aa, Bb are formed at the members A, B, a pitch of a thread of the female screw Bb of the member B and a pitch of the screw threads 6 of the screw 7 are equal and therefore, the members A, B are not attracted to each other by the screwed screw 7 to thereby pose a problem that a performance of bringing the members A, B into close contact with each other is poor.